Going Away For Love
by shadowannawolf
Summary: I own none of the Characters But Shadow Anna wolf and her mother, This is a cross over between Harry potter and Twilght edit and proof reader done by AphroditesFallenLover


[I own none of the Characters But Shadow Anna wolf and her mother, This is a cross over between Harry potter and Twilght edit and proof reader done by AphroditesFallenLover ]

Going away for Love:

By Shadow Anna wolf:

Lucius had lost Narcissa a long time ago. He was lonely but had heard his friends talking, doubting Shadow was alive and how Willamina always wished him to look after her. He began a move to a city near forks. He moved in to a huge estate, with a huge manor just like Lucius would do normally and had gotten help moving things in from his 'friend' Severus. Shadow had heard about this friend of her mothers and the invite.  
>She walked over to Carlisle and asked him "Carlisle may I..? I won't be too far away…"<p>

Carlisle smiled gently and hugged her. "Sure...Promise if he hurts you, come straight back here? But before you finally decide you want to live with Malfoy, we all want to visit him?"

Shadow smiled softly. "Alright Daddy, that's fair"

Shadow had lived with Carlisle Cullen and his family since she was 3 they had promised her mother they would look after her, she got the others and they all went to visit their new neighbours.  
>Shadow had tied her hair up and was in a long green dress, her hair was white as snow and her eyes soft lavender she looked so like her mother. She hummed as she walked happily; Carlisle chuckled, picking her up. They all ran to the grounds and then slowed down as they approached the doors cautiously.<p>

Lucius opened the door slowly and his smile was weak, "You must be Shadow? Willamina's daughter it's a pleasure to meet you...and The Cullen Family?" he asked. His long blonde hair was tied into a pony tail with a silver and green ribbon and he wore silken green robes.  
>Shadow smiled "Yes that's us Mr Malfoy"<br>The Cullen's smiled; Carlisle had his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

Lucius grinned, "Do come in" He moved aside so they could come in.

Shadow walked in slowly with the others at her heals, Alice instantly hopping around the huge front room. Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Carlisle sat down. Shadow looked around the neat house. To her amazement she found a grand piano. She walked over and could not see even a tiny speck of dust.  
>"You have a lovely home, Mr Malfoy" She said warmly. "May I?" She asked looking hopefully by the piano.<br>The corners of Lucius' Mouth turned upwards again. "Thank you...I hope you'll be able to meet my Son Draco." he watched her by the piano. "You play?" he asked.  
>She nodded eagerly, "of course."<br>He said smiling at her softly "how long have you played for?"  
>"I've played since I was little sir" she explained "my brother Edward…"<p>

Months past slowly and, as Shadow and Lucius began to bond, shadow moved in with Lucius. Shadow and Lucius began caring for each other in a deeper way then friends. Shadow smiled "Lucius you okay?" she called as she walked in to the front room slowly carrying some dirty dishes on a tray.

Shadow smiled softly placing the tray into the kitchen. She saw Carlisle standing there and cried running back into the lounge. Lucius and Shadow were more then just close they were dating behind Carlisle back. Lucius stood up and held her close, Shadow in tears already.  
>Lucius held her close to his chest, "We haven't done anything wrong Carlisle" he tried to reason with him.<br>Shadow held on to him sobbing "I won't ever leave him, Carlisle. I love him!"

Carlisle looked disgusted. "You're coming back to home, Shadow, tonight. Go pack!" he snapped at her.  
>Lucius nodded gently, "You must go, okay love?"<p>

Shadow sniffed "But…" she knew better then to fight with Lucius "oh, okay."  
>She ran upstairs crying she didn't want to leave Lucius' side, she loved him.<p>

Over the months Shadow and Lucius had grown so close they even shared a room. She slowly packed her stuff but fell to her knees sobbing into her hands as she couldn't leave him. Lucius walked up the stairs slowly and pulled her to his chest.  
>"Don't sob sweet one." he whispered to her.<p>

She sniffed and held onto him as men came in chaining his hands behind his back slowly."Put him down!" she cried  
>Carlisle was at the door the men were Police. "Sorry, Shadow, it's for your own good."<br>Shadow cried out "I HATE YOU CARLISLE!" she sobbed holding Lucius "I'll wait for you I promise, I love you." she kissed him passionately.  
>One of the men walked over to shadow, "Miss Wolf, come with me please"<p>

Shadow struggled as they pulled her away from Lucius. Watching desperately as her lover was torn away from her; she stretched her arm out trying to reach him. They turned her around but this wasn't the last of her struggles. Lucius looked in pain as she was dragged away. Though Carlisle was glad, he didn't look happy with the situation.

She was forced to sit down where the police officer got out a notebook and pen. Shadow looked at the man asking her questions she would not answer them.  
>He growled, "Did he Rape you? Did he force you in to it?"<br>Her eyes narrowed as she tried to stand up only to be pushed back down again. "No he didn't rape me, we didn't do that and NO I LOVE HIM!"

Shadow began sobbing as the man pushed her down. She distantly heard Lucius cough and she bolted up, ignoring the officers and leaving the room to go to Lucius, Just catching him as he fell to his knees. Seeing the officer's balled hand she thrust a knife deep into his shoulder. The man hissed in pain and doubled over giving her enough time to get over to Lucius.  
>Carlisle looked shocked at her actions and looked at the way she held Lucius made him feel sick to the stomach.<p>

As Shadow was pulled away from Lucius once more, she screamed as more tears came down her cheeks. She broke down sobs while the officers dropped her and left her in the house alone with Carlisle.

[I own none of the Characters But Shadow Anna wolf and her mother, This is a cross over between Harry potter and Twilght edit and proof reader done by AphroditesFallenLover ]


End file.
